With all the love I posses
by BeastyB
Summary: Edward is a HUMAN in the Army. He has been gone over a year and writes letters to Bella. What will happen when they reunite? LEMON :


**A/N: This is my first fanfic so...go easy on me. Let me know what you think. :)**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**With all the love I posses**

Today marked the 13th month and 14th day Edward had been gone. Every minute he is gone I can feel a piece of me break. The only thing that was holding me together was Edward's letters. It had been 33 days since the last letter arrived, and I was beginning to grow very impatient.

The mail man came everyday at noon like clockwork, which was great for me and my impatience. When that time of day came around I was filled with a whirlwind of emotions...worry, excitement all the emotions you could think of. Would today be the day? If not, could I handle another day of disappointment? I walked down stairs and opened the front door praying, hoping, pleading that his letter would be there. It was. I scrambled to open it almost ripping the entire letter, again with my impatience.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know it's been a while since my last letter. The colonel has been keeping me busy with all of his assignments. Since I only have a few weeks left he is getting as much out of me as he can._

_I have been counting down the days until I can see your beautiful face again. This has been the longest year of my life without you. Every night when I lay down in the barracks all I see is your face, your smile, your eyes. I miss the way you smell. I miss the way you feel against me when I hold you. I just miss YOU Bella. I need to come home to you. I need to be with you. You are the most important thing in my life, so don't worry Bella, I will come home to you._

_With all the love I posses,_

_Edward_

_P.S._

_I will see you in 2 weeks..._

I couldn't help but feel a little upset. That was all? It was the shortest letter Edward had ever written me. And what was with the "I will see you in 2 weeks..."? Where did I need to pick him up? Did I even need to pick him up at all? These next two weeks were going to be completely unbearable.

Two weeks had gone by since Edward's letter had arrived. I had woken up early that morning since there was no way I was going to sleep. As I was staring into my coffee the phone rang.

"Hello." I said not even really paying attention.

"Hi Bells." The familiar voice said.

"Oh Hi Dad. How are you?" I asked

"I'm fine. I was just calling to check on you. I ah...haven't heard from you in a while and I was just wanted to make sure you are doing ok." Charlie mumbled.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine Dad...sorry. I have just had so much on my mind lately. Edward is supposed to be coming home today." I said with maybe a little too much excitement.

"Oh I didn't realize. I would have made plans to come and see you guys if I knew that." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I know Dad. I'm really sorry. Maybe after Edward gets home and settled again we can make a trip to see you. I would love to come and see you and my friends. And I am sure Edward would love to see you too."

"That's would be great Bells." he said with more life in his voice.

Just then the door bell rang. "Hey Dad I'll call you back ok. Someone is at the door."

"Ok. I love you." Charlie said reluctantly.

"Love you too Dad." I said in a hurry.

I was walking towards the door. "Hold on." I yelled. I opened the door not even thinking to look through the peep hole, which is totally not like me. When I opened the door I nearly passed out. Edward's beautiful face was staring back at me with so much love and affection in his eyes that I started to cry. I fell into his arms sobbing with disbelief. "Hello my love." Edward said with his velvety smooth voice. "What are you doing here so early?" I barley managed to get out over my crying. "I told you I would see you in two weeks." He said almost mocking me. We stood there in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity. He held me in his arms not saying another word. Finally, he gently kissed the top of my head and held my face in his hands. "Are you going to

ask me to come in?" He asked me with this crooked smirk on his face.

We walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. It was almost surreal. He had been gone for so long I almost forgot how amazing he was. He had this natural way of making me feel safe, warm and loved. I sat there staring at his face for a long time until I finally got up and sat in his lap. "Oh I have missed your face Bella." His voice sent shivers down my spine. He pushed the hair out of my eyes and held my face in his hands. He lightly touched his lips to mine. I could smell his sweet breath intoxicating my whole body like a drug. He kissed me again with more passion this time crushing his lips into mine with such force I almost lost my breath. I pulled away to catch my breath. "Do you want some coffee?" I said as I stood up and walked towards the counter. Just as I finished the sentence I felt warmth on my neck that sent goosebumps flying all over my body. "I want you." Edward whispered into the back of my neck. Edward's hands slipped under my shirt and ran along my sides. "Mmm I missed how your skin feels under my fingers." It felt like he was singing to me. His voice was heaven. And so was the way he touched me. I wanted more.

"Edward," I pleaded.

"Yes." Edward smiled. I wanted to tell him how much I needed him to touch me. I wanted him to know what I wanted. He turned me around and took my face in his hands. He must have seen the desperation in my eyes because before I could even say a word my back was against the wall and Edward was kissing my neck. I gasped as every inch of my body was screaming in pleasure. Edward lifted my shirt making sure to touch every inch of me on the way up. "Edward, you feel so good." I almost screamed at how good he felt. He reached around and unclasped my bra and pulled it off. He softly kissed and nipped at my breasts until I could hardly take anymore. "Edward...Please!" I could barely get the words out. He pulled down my pajama pants and my panties along with them. I started to unbutton his pants as I kissed his neck. He grabbed my legs and lifts them around his waist. "Bella, you have no idea how much I have needed this...you." he said breathlessly. I felt his warmth getting closer and closer.

When he entered me Edward let out a low growl and I was filled with pleasure. I bit my lip as he entered in me painfully slow. I withered against him. It felt so good. I closed my eyes, truly enjoy the ecstasy; Edward moved his lips to my ear. "Look at me Bella." I opened my eyes moaned loudly, he made my whole body crave him. His thrust went faster and slightly harder. My body shook and tightened around him, he threw his head and closed his eyes. A low growl came from his chest. I was starting to gasp as I felt that familiar feeling building up slowly. Edward grew in me and my eyes widened as my breaths turned into desperate gasps. "Edward!" I moaned out. He smiled at me. "Edward!" I moaned louder. My back arched and I grabbed his shoulders, digging my nails into him and my whole body shook with pleasure. He followed me and let out a gasp as he opened his eyes and released into me. I fell back and started to regain my breath as he pulled out of me and stood next to me. My body was sweating and I was my heart was pounding. My body was limp and I guess his was too because we both sank to the floor beneath us at the same time. Edward smiled at me as he sat next to me. He kissed my head and wrapped me in his arms. It was like no time had passed.

"I love you so much Bella." His breath was uneven.

"I love you too. Welcome Home."


End file.
